Harry and Hermione: Later Years
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: After the Battle, with Voldemort dead, Harry just wants some peace. He wants to be left alone from the press and the attention. However he does want one special witch by his side, for the two to grow old together. HarryXHermione. Warning, slight Ginny bashing


**Harry Potter and Hermione Granger One Shot**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Harry Potter characters. All rights and credit go to J. K. Rowling**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Hogwarts, once a place of learning and sanctuary was now the remnants of a great battle. The Dark Lord, Tom Riddle AKA 'Voldemort' had been vanquished.

The students and teachers alike, who survived the war, were celebrating

The greatest dark wizard of their age was just defeated, by the hero of Wizarding kind.

A black haired and green eyes wizard man, with a lightning-bolt shaped scar, wearing a black hoodie and red shirt, with blue jeans.

Harry Potter smiled, looking at the sky

In his hands were a white wand, etched and sectioned with small spheres and a broken brown wand, brown with a glistening red and golden feather connecting it.

'It's over...Finally over.' He thought to himself.

He fell to his knees, sighing

Harry looked at the broken wand and waved the white one to fix the broken wand.

Slowly it fixed, Harry looking into the sky

"This one's mine." He looked up, holding the now fixed brown wand.

He hid the white wand, relaxing

'There. No more Elder Wand.' He thought gently.

"HARRY!" A voice called out, running towards him.

Harry turned around and saw the source of the voice. It was a brown curly haired woman, C-Cup breasts under a denim jean jacket and pink-red shirt, blue jeans and brown eyes.

"Hey Hermione." He smiled

"You're missing the celebrations." Hermione answered.

"Yeah...I just, I just needed to be on my own for a little bit." Harry answered "You saw how famous I was before. I... Kinda don't want to know how famous I'd be AFTER this."

"I can understand that." Hermione responded. "Still...There won't be a person or families alive who'll forget this."

"I doubt that ANYONE, muggle OR wizard kind would forget this." Harry joked lightly. "... Kinda don't like that." He admitted

"So you'd just want the quiet life?" Hermione asked

"Yeah...After all this. Yeah, well...I'd maybe be an Auror to keep a roof over our heads." Harry admitted "But I don't want to keep fighting anymore."

"Harry...Wh-What're you saying?" Hermione blushed

"I want a quiet life away from everyone." He sighed

"Oh...With Ginny?" Hermione asked, assuming about the whole crush she had on him...which may have been reciprocal.

"No, I don't feel like that for her anymore." Harry shook his head

"Really?" Hermione blinked. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Things change." Harry answered and sighed gently. "Do you...Remember back at the Forest of Dean?"

"What about it?" She asked, the two having been there for months

"Well..." Harry rubbed his arm gently before looking at Hermione. "I, I've been thinking about it. About...About what you said."

"What did I say?" She asked, she had said a lot since then

"You said 'Maybe we should stay here? Grow old...'." Harry remembered clearly.

Hermione froze, blushing lightly

Harry walked over to her and gently held her hands. "Hermione...I want that." he admitted quietly.

"I-I beg your pardon?" Hermione whispered with stunned eyes.

"I said I want that." He repeated, taking hold of her hand

"Harry." Hermione whispered in awe, looking into his eyes. Her hands holding Harry's tighter as not to think it was a dream.

Before she remembered the kiss with Ron in the Chamber of secrets

"What's wrong?" Harry asked in concern.

"I... I kissed Ron." She admitted

"You? Oh." Harry's eyes widened sadly and slowly let go of her hands. He felt crushed. "Right." He looked to the floor with a heavy heart.

"It was a flash of the moment!" She called, trying to assure him

Harry looked back up with hope. "It was?"

"It was." She nodded, holding his hand. "I DID like him but those months together..." Hermione explained, leading off

"Your heart changed." Harry answered.

Hermione nodded, looking up at him. "Yes."

"Then...Then come with me." Harry smiled. "We can leave together."

Hermione nodded and held his hand carefully

"Then let's go." Harry whispered, hugging her close and kissing her gently.

Hermione's eyes widened gently but she kissed back gently

The two stood at the bridge for a little while before they headed back to the castle. Hand in hand, they were gonna be together.

Before they then disappeared

*Time Skip*

It was a couple of months later, Harry and Hermione were at the Ministry of Magic...They were going to ask for a place to make a home.

Buying land

"Alright, Mr Potter; which plot of land would you like to buy?" The woman asked

"This one." Harry said, showing a map

"Here? You sure?" The witch asked

"We're sure." Hermione nodded.

"Very well. Hmm...Ah. Yes, right here. It'll have your commodities." The witch answered. "It is very out of the way so it is very cheap."

"Thank you." Harry answered.

"If you want, I can get a list of shops and other muggle locations close to your home." he witch added, trying to help as much as possible.

"That would be very helpful." Hermione answered.

"Yeah thanks." Harry nodded, holding Hermione's hand

The witch continued to work on the location and the amount of money it would take. "Hmm...Ah, here you go. Sign here and here, please."

Harry nodded and signed, having more than enough to pay for the place twenty times over

"Here is the deed, enjoy the land." The witch nodded

"Thank you." The two smiled as they left, going to their new home.

They left the office and walked down the stairs, through the ministry... As a familiar red haired woman stormed TOWARDS them

"Oh god." Harry blinked

"Ginny?" Hermione blinked

"This isn't good." Harry whispered.

"HARRY!" She snapped, seeing them

"Just what we needed." Hermione grumbled

"What're you doing here?" Ginny glared

"Buying some land?" Harry blinked

"But that's not what was promised!" Ginny glared "You're MY boyfriend!"

"Ginny...No I'm not. I don't have any feelings for you anymore." Harry answered, holding his ground.

Ginny's eyes sunk back into her head and pulled back. "This...This isn't-" She struggled to get the words out.

SLAP!

Harry's right cheek had a bright red handprint, Ginny had just slapped him hard that his glasses flew off his face.

"GINNY!" Hermione snapped, pulling out her wand and pointed it at her.

"You bastard!" She snapped

Harry grumbled as he rubbed his cheek, glaring at her. "Ginny...Leave."

She just continued to glare at him

"Ginny. Leave us. Alone." Harry answered. "I don't have ANY feelings for you now."

"You're supposed to be my boyfriend!" She huffed

"Things change, Ginny. PEOPLE change." Harry answered before he walked away

"Y-You...! You get back here, Harry!" She screamed at him.

Hermione and Harry left leaving by Floo Powder, leaving Ginny in a plume of green fire.

"No!"

*With Harry and Hermione*

The two had now arrived at The Leaky Cauldron, it was their temporary place to stay while they were getting settled.

"Just great." Harry groaned from the recent event, rubbing his cheek

"It'll be fine, Harry." Hermione kissed his cheek to soothe it.

"Thanks, Hermione." He answered. "I guess we're home owners now."

"Now to build it." She smiled, showing her wand

"Now to build." Harry nodded, showing his own wand.

It took a little while, but Harry and Hermione had built their home, transfiguring wood and stone to steel and brick. All the rooms were made, and the garden was fixed up.

They also spent a lot of time smiling at each other

"What do you think? Have the kitchen here, overlooking the garden?" Harry asked

"Sounds lovely." Hermione smiled "We should have had taken drawn first." She laughed gently

"...You know you're right." Harry blushed in realisation. "This is why you're the smart one."

"And you're the rush into action hero." Hermione smiled and kissed him gently

"Yeah...I think we need a mailbox." Harry smiled

"Good call." She giggled

*Time Skip*

The house was built, Harry and Hermione were now home. It had taken some time, but they managed it.

It was a rather nice cottage, simple but it had everything they needed

And for extra security, they had put the Fidellius Charm on themselves. The same charm that Harry's parents used when they went into hiding.

Their secret keeper being Hermione as Harry cast the spell

"There, it's done." Harry smiled

"Yes. Now we're safe." Hermione nodded

The two where sat on a sofa, holding each other closely

"How long did that take?" Harry joked lightly

"A while." Hermione answered. "Do you want a drink?"

"Love one." Harry nodded, stretching gently

Hermione nodded and kissed him gently, walking away

Harry sighed gently and looked out of his window, overlooking the garden.

The sun continued to move from left to right, sunrise to sunset.

Over and over, until snow began to fall about the garden.

It was Christmas time.

He could only smile, looking out at the snow

"Merry Christmas, Harry." Hermione came down wearing a Santa jumper.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione." Harry answered, wearing a snowman jumper.

Hermione sat on his lap gently, kissing him

The two remained there, music playing gently in the background as they broke their kiss. "Hermione...May I have this dance?" Harry asked cutely.

"Of course." She laughed gently, holding him close as she stood up

The two began to dance slowly, letting the music surround them as the snow floated down outside.

Time passed once again, the snow melting away revealing daffodils and snow-bells in the garden.

Coming down from the bedroom was Harry, wearing only his pyjama bottoms. "Good morning." He yawned tiredly, going to the kitchen

From the kitchen, Hermione responded happily, plating up some toast and jam. "Morning. Sleep well?"

"I did, thank you." Harry nodded as he sat down.

"I'm going out to the ministry, going to apply for a job." Hermione answered

"What for?" He asked in concern

"I just...I think I might be able to do some good. Change some laws for House Elves and other Magical Creatures." Hermione admitted, sitting down with him.

"No, as in what job are you going for?" Harry corrected himself, holding her hand

"Well...I'm thinking I'd work at the 'Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures'." Hermione answered

"... Great." Harry said slightly sarcastic

"Harry, as much as I love staying here...I want to do something other than being a housewife." Hermione answered

"No, I mean... Remember SPEW?" Harry asked

"We were kids then...It'll be different this time. I know it will be." Hermione answered

"I'm just worried." He nodded

"Harry, I'll be fine." Hermione looked at him gently and had an aura of determination about her.

Harry nodded and kissed her lightly

Months passed again, the temperature rose and the sun's light was lengthened for the days of summer.

Harry and Hermione were in bed, sleeping peacefully for the first time in a while. Hermione's job was taking a lot of time between them, but she managed to get home each night.

Harry stirred lightly in his sleep, waking up slowly and saw Hermione's sleeping face. Smiling slowly, he leaned in and kissed her.

Hermione moaned gently, kissing back softly

"Morning." He whispered

"Happy birthday." She whispered back.

"... It's my birthday?" Harry blinked

"It is." Hermione nodded, slowly getting up. "And...I've got the day off."

"Really?" He smiled, kissing her again

"Yes, yes I have." Hermione mewed.

"I hope we can stay in all day." Harry asked

"Of course." Hermione nodded "I was planning on that."

Slipping under the sheets, Harry began to cuddle and stroke Hermione's body, kissing down her slim body.

Hermione moaned happily, feeling Harry's kisses all over her chest and to her stomach, leading them to one amazing birthday present.

July's hot sun soon turned cold, shortening the days as it reached September. Harry was out in the garden getting out some weeds and getting vegetables.

He was shirtless despite the weather, having long since gotten use to it. Plus being properly fed now and all his exercise kept him in good shape

"Harry?" Hermione smiled as she walked out, her stomach expanded

"Hermione; how're you doing?" He smiled back, walking over and gently rubbed her belly.

"WE'RE fine. Don't forget." She teased, kissing him.

"I'm not." Harry answered. "I just worry."

"Harry, I'm fine. The baby's not going to be here until next year." Hermione answered

Harry sighed, nodded slightly

"Need a hand in the garden?" She asked

"I...I'd like that." Harry answered, nodding.

The two continued working in the garden as time passed once again, another few months, leading to February and Valentine's Day.

Hermione was sleeping in today, the baby had made her moody over the holiday, but she and Harry remained strong. They were getting more excited of seeing their little one being born.

In just two weeks they'd have their child with them

"Almost here." Harry whispered as he and Hermione rested on their settee, having a mug of hot chocolate on the side.

"Almost here." Hermione nodded. "You know...We should really think of a name for it."

"Yeah, but we don't know if it's a boy or a girl." Harry reminded

"True...But there's no harm in coming up with names." Hermione answered

"I guess." Harry nodded

"How about...If it's a girl, we name her 'May'?" Hermione asked

"That sounds nice." He smiled

"And if it's a boy?" Harry asked. "James?"

"Of course." She smiled

"Thanks." Harry answered

The weeks soon passed, it was Valentine's Day and the house was empty. But it wasn't going to be that way for long.

Slowly the door opened, Harry and Hermione walking in silently with Hermione holding a bundle wrapped in blankets

'It's over, our little baby.' Harry thought, the two of them walking to the settee to almost fall in exhaustion. Harry, using magic; managed to muffle the sound, for their new baby daughter. Yes, Harry and Hermione's first child is a girl.

"She is so small." Hermione smiled

"You think she'll have your hair?" Harry teased, kissing her gently.

"I hope not." She mumbled, running her fingers through her curly hair

"Well, either mine OR yours. Mine's wild and untameable." Harry answered, pulling a joke on himself.

"Imagine getting BOTH." Hermione giggled

"Oh boy." Harry chuckled at that.

The echoes of Harry's laugh continued as the days and nights sped past, faster and faster...until they crawled back to normal, revealing that it was now five years later. During the summer.

He was laughing, his five year old daughter learning to swim at the beach

True to their somewhat promise, May Potter HAD her father's wild hair but it had Hermione's colour, but she had green eyes like her father. She was wearing a red and yellow full-body swimsuit, the colours were that of Gryffindor, her father and mother's school-house. Around her arms and waist were floatation rings to help her until she got the hang of it.

"Daddy, Daddy, look! I'm doing it!" May cheered, swimming with her father.

"Yeah you are." Harry smiled "I'm so proud!"

"Mummy, Mummy, look!" May waved, bobbing in the water as Hermione was resting on her towel on the beach

"You are doing great May." Hermione smiled proudly, her three year old son making a sandcastle next to her

Their son looked a bit like his father, except he wasn't wearing glasses and had slightly curled black hair.

Plus no scar

"Your sandcastle is coming along nicely, James." Hermione spoke kindly to her son.

"Hmm." James nodded quietly, playing in the sand.

"Do you want a drink?" She smiled

James looked up at his mother and nodded quietly but with a smile.

Hermione nodded and pulled out a bottle of water, spraying it over his hands to clean them, before she pulled out a carton of Ribena. She popped the straw into the box and passed into her son, smiling

"Thank you." James said quietly and took it, drinking happily.

"Come on, let's get out. Your mum's got the juice boxes." Harry spoke, lifting up May.

"But I want Pepsi!" The five year old complained

"May, you KNOW what sugar does to you." Harry looked at her with a fatherly look. "If you are a good girl you can have a bottle with dinner, but you have to be on your best behaviour, understand?"

"Yes, Daddy." May nodded, behaving herself while grinning happily

"Hey, hope you're going to towel off before sitting with us." Hermione smiled

"Of course." Harry laughed, pulling a towel from the bag and beginning to dry their daughter

May laughed as she shook her head from side to side, making silly noises to make her brother laugh.

We now transcend time once more, racing through time and space

It was now ten years later. May and James were at school, and Hermione was going into her second year as Minister of Magic.

Yep, you read that right

Hermione Potter is Minister for Magic, and their children were at Hogwarts.

The last bit not being that surprising

Harry, however, was sitting at home, the Elder Wand in his hand. He told Hermione about it some years ago when the time was right; but had never used it. Keeping it safe and hidden from his children, but he often looked at it to remind himself of his heritage...how he was the Master of Death.

Not that he cared for titles at all, really. Especially this one

Right now, it was an empty title that didn't mean much. Except that it was a legacy that his family once had.

And even then it was a bloody, worthless title meant to fill ego

He sighed and put the Elder Wand back in its enchanted lockbox, locking it with his Holly and Phoenix Feather wand. "There. Safe again." He whispered and put the box away.

SCREECH

"Hmm? Oh, mail's here." Harry hummed and went to the sound, it was a medium-sized barn owl, carrying a handful of letters and the Daily Prophet.

He smiled and took the post, giving the owl a slice of bacon

"There you go, girl." Harry spoke. "Let's see...May, James and Hermione, bills, bills..." He stroked the owl gently and began to read the letters. May was enjoying her Defence Against the Dark Arts classes, one-upping the students after showing a corporeal Patronus. James was having trouble making friends, but liked Potions...And Hermione was going to be late from work tonight.

He sighed, sitting back in his chair and smiling

"You want to come in?" Harry asked the owl kindly.

The owl tilted its head and hopped onto a perch and began to fall to sleep.

'I'll write back to the kids. James might need some cheering up.' He thought

Months had passed, the snow had fallen once again and the Potter Household was full once again. The kids were back for the holidays and some of their friends were visiting

"Okay, got the beds sorted, dinner and gifts...What else?" Harry whispered, wearing a Christmas jumper and jeans.

But then the fireplace was ablaze with green fire. Someone was coming through the Floo Network. "Hi! Am I late?" Hermione asked as she arrived from work.

"Early as always." He smiled and kissed her, mistletoe overhead

"Hmm...Was that you?" Hermione asked

"Maybe. I've just sorted out the rooms and getting the table ready for the holidays." Harry answered. "Is Teddy coming?"

"He promised to." Hermione nodded

"I hope so." Harry answered, scratching his head.

"It's getting kind of long." Hermione chuckled

"Yeah, it is." Harry nodded and laughed. "Is this my Christmas present?"

"Just wait." Hermione laughed , kissing his neck lovingly before she walked past him "I'm going to have a shower and get changed!" She called behind her casually

Harry blinked...before he smiled and almost chased after her playfully.

"Harry!" She laughed, running off to the bathroom, seeing the way he was chasing her

"Imma coming!" He laughed, following her.

Time passed once again, and it was Christmas. Christmas with the Potter Family.

Harry and Hermione; James and May; Teddy Lupin and the kids friends.

Both Harry and Hermione had grown older gracefully

Harry had greying hair, while Hermione's had small darker brown colourings in her hair.

James looked a lot more like his father in his twenties, and May looked like her mother, when she was twenty five...And their little brother, Sirius, being ten years old.

Yes their parents were 'active' for a while

"Merry Christmas, everyone." Harry raised a glass for his family.

"Cheers." The others answered, raising their glasses.

The little kids cheered gently, drinking their fizzy drinks

"Thanks for having me over, Uncle Harry." Teddy smiled

"Of course Teddy, you're family." Harry smiled

"Thank you, Mr Potter." James' friends added as they ate

"Thanks Mr Potter." May's husband smiled

"It's alright; eat, eat. We've got plenty." Harry chuckled as they continued.

"It is time for family." He smiled "Merry Christmas everyone."

"Merry Christmas Harry." Hermione smiled as she held his hand

Years pass as a clock ticks away

Here, we see a Century Old Harry and Hermione, over 90 years of marriage, happiness and seclusion.

Harry's wild black hair was now a silvery white, his age was showing quiet heavily, having a bit of stubble on his face, but it was kept down. He was wearing a light blue shirt and dark brown trousers with carpet shoes. Wearing his sturdy pair of glasses, that Hermione made impervious to damage and dirt, he pushed them up his nose.

He headed to the living room tiredly, holding a glass of water as the radio played in the background.

His wife was in a comfy chair, looking out at the snowy landscape as the music played

Hermione's hair was now a silvery grey, cut short and proper, wearing a red jumper with a white shirt and grey trousers also wearing carpet slippers.

"Thank you Harry." she smiled, her voice slightly cracked as she took the drink

"Any time." Harry answered, sitting down next to her. He sighed contently and looked out to the snow terrain. "Ninety wonderful years."

"The best ever." She smiled

The two held their hands and rested in their chairs, listening to their music and looked out to their property.

We pan out to see the Potter family photographs above the fireplace, the photos slowly began to get dusty as we proceed.

Harry and Hermione at their wedding, moving to the right was them May at the age of one, in her baby onesie; following that direction was the family with baby James at the beach, next was them seeing their daughter being inducted into her Hogwarts house and next was for James. The family visiting Hagrid at his hut, and a Hogwarts Quidditch Match; soon it was the two graduation photos, showing how excited and proud they were for them.

Following the trend, it was the kids with their future husband and wife and their babies. Going to the 25th, 50th, 75th and 90th anniversaries. The family gatherings and get-togethers, Hermione's retirement from the Ministry and the finally the birth of their great-grandchildren.

Soon the sun rose, filling the room the next morning.

Harry and Hermione Potter's eyes were closed, heads resting together as they sat there in their chairs. They were in comfort with the one they loved, they were at peace... Never to awaken again, having passed away peacefully in the night.

Together

And who was there to take them away? Only Death. Seeing its TRUE Master rest peacefully with his lover.

Seeing HER true master before her

"Master, it's time to get up." Death smiled gently, holding her hand and lifting the two's spirits up from their bodies.

Harry and Hermione blinked as they emerged from their bodies, looking at Death

Death was tall and slender, cloaked in a midnight black robe whose hood covered the top part of her face, her face looked pale but not gaunt, having small black lines going vertically down her mouth, reminiscent of teeth; her body was clothed in a raven black bodice, it looked like it was made of silk but it clung to her snugly which gave her freedom of her legs; her arms were covered in long black sleeves that showed her hands...which looked like they were bone, or at least as pale as bone. Her ample chest was exposed by a boob window, like a broken zip that went from her navel to her neck, they were at LEAST a G-Cup. But at the top of the 'Zip-like' boob window...was a familiar symbol Harry remembered from the past. A triangle, with a circle inside, split vertically by a single line; the symbol of The Deathly Hallows.

"Hello, Master. I'm pleased to meet you. You too, Mrs Potter." Death spoke gently, giving a respectful bow to them

She almost seemed like a maid

"Who...Are you?" Hermione asked in wonder, not feeling fear but calm.

"I am My Master's servant." Death smiled.

"Death." Harry whispered.

"Exactly." She bowed again

"You're here to take us away; aren't you?" Harry asked

"Yes, Master." Death answered respectfully. "Off to a peaceful afterlife, the next great adventure, with everyone else."

"Ev-everyone else?" Hermione asked in awe, catching her breath

"Your parents and friends and loved ones are waiting." Death nodded, holding out her hands "Come."

The two took Death's hands, they seemed to fly straight to the afterlife, like it was a great white tunnel from their home to their destination.

They felt at peace... They could finally rest

Happily, together

 **The end**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


End file.
